A Very Potter Mother's Day
by Avoline Malfoy
Summary: A one-shot honoring all the mother's of our favorite characters!


_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

_Happy Mother's Day! I know, I'm a day late. Yesterday was super-busy for me._

_I won't say much for this one-shot, so you guys can go strait to reading. :)_

_Love always,_

_Avoline_

* * *

Narcissa slowly opened her eyes as she awoke. She was shocked to find herself alone in the kind-sized bed, and even more shocked to be greeted by the smell of something burnt or burning. She crawled out of bed and grabbed her bath robe.

She almost started giggling at the sight that greeted her in the dining room.

"What's wrong with the two of you," she asked as she neared the table. Draco and Lucius were both sitting at it, looking as though they had just ruined something very important. Draco just barely lifted his gaze.

"I was trying to make you breakfast," he began. "And I almost succeeded, but..."

"He burned the toast," Lucius groaned. She stared at one, then the other, before it hit her.

Mother's Day.

Her son was trying to make her breakfast for Mother's Day.

Now she understood why he looked the way he did. He was trying to do something nice for her, and it backfired on him. She smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"Oh, Draco, it's alright," she soothed, barely holding back her laughter. "We don't need the toast anyway."

The rest of the day went on without incident.

* * *

Molly went downstairs and into the kitchen. She didn't even glance at the calender. She was simply focused on starting breakfast for the remaining people in the house. She opened her cabinets, but found all of them empty. She couldn't find any of her pots or pans, or even a plate. She was trying to fingure out what kind of prank Fred and George were pulling when Aurthur came down the stairs.

"Darling, what's wrong," he questioned. She stared at the empty cabinets.

"I can't find any of my cookware," she answered. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't worry about it," he cooed. "We're having breakfast with Bill and Fleur, remember?" She rolled her eyes and metally kicked herself.

"Of course I remember," she lied. The walked to the floo and flooed over to the Shell Shack.

They had an ejoyable breakfast, seeing as though the whole family had to sit outside to eat. No one would explain to Molly why, but they wouldn't let her in the kitchen of the Shell Shack.

Once breakfast was over, Bill gently tied a blindfold on Molly.

"Bill Weasley, what on Earth are you doing," she asked.

"Just trust me, Mum," he murmured. She felt herself being lead somewhere, but couldn't tell where. She could feel the whole family around her.

Suddenly, everyone stopped, and Molly could tell something big was about to happen.

"Happy Mother's Day, Mum," Bill whispered before removing the blindfold. Molly opened her eyes and instantly started bawling.

The kitchen was full of shiny new cookware. Pots, pans, plates and cups, all brand new and unused.

"We figured you sould use some new stuff," Fred piped up.

"Yeah, the other stuff was about to fall apart," George pointed out.

"So we all got together and got you this," Charlie intoned. Molly simply stood and cried.

It was the best Mother's Day of her life, and it was more than she could have ever asked out of her seven children.

* * *

Hermione slowly walked into the den. Behind her, she held a box that contained a pair of small emerald earrings. She knew her mother would like them, since her father did help her pick them out. She saw her father chatting with her mother, and she quickled came up behind the older woman and wrapped her in a hug.

"Happy Mother's Day," she laughed. She held up the box, and got the reaction she knew she would.

"Oh, Hermione, you shouldn't have," her mother protested.

"I had to do something," she laughed.

It felt good to have her parents back.

* * *

Harry stood in front of the marble headstone in Godric's Hollow. He refused to go about the day like his mother didn't exsist. He had to do something for her.

"Happy Mother's Day," he whispered forlornly as he placed a dozen roses in front of the headstone. "I miss you."


End file.
